Touchscreen technology is relatively new in the world of displays for stationary and mobile devices. Traditionally, an underlying layer of lines that can sense a user's touch are arranged in a patterned manner and are monitored iteratively for a signal that suggests a coordinate of a point that is touched. Initial systems were designed to detect only a single touch at a time. A new emphasis, however, is to develop touchscreen technology that can accurately detect multiple simultaneous touches. Some current technology for multi-finger touch works by charging and discharging a voltage on a row or column of a grid of conductors and detecting a change in the charge when touched.
In discriminating between actual touch locations made by a user interacting with the touchscreen and false/phantom touch locations (that is, a detected signal that does not correspond to a user's actual touch, otherwise known as “ghost points”), previous solutions have proven inadequate. Moreover, previous solutions that try to address this problem oftentimes require a significant amount of additional hardware components. Clearly, certain design considerations within touchscreens and touchscreen systems include efforts to reduce costs, complexity, size, and so on. The previous solutions have failed to provide an adequate and cost-effective solution to these issues.